1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that receives images transferred from a plurality of information terminal apparatuses connected to a wireless or wire network, and displays them on a display section, and further relates to an image display system and an image display method that include a plurality of information terminal apparatuses connected to a wireless or wire network and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as apparatuses for displaying an image (hereinafter referred to as image display apparatuses), image display apparatuses such as projection display systems comprised of a predetermined plane of projection (projection screen) and an image projection apparatus (projector: PJ) that projects and displays an image on the screen, cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses that display an image using cathode rays, image display apparatuses that display an image on a liquid crystal display (LCD) section and the like are known. Such image display apparatuses generally are capable of receiving image information that is sent from an information terminal apparatus, such as a personal computer, through wire communications or wireless communications, and of displaying an image corresponding to the received image information.
In Patent Document 1 mentioned below, a configuration is disclosed wherein, between an information terminal apparatus and an image display apparatus that are wire connected, a projector receives image information transmitted from the information terminal apparatus, and projects it onto a screen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-123238